El Mejor Ladrón
by Marianita-chan
Summary: En el Castillo del Reino del Sol las tardes pueden ser muy aburridas y atareadas, pero no puede ser algo que el gran Eugene no pueda solucionar con sus ideas. El día de hoy robará algo muy especial: un beso, y está listo para todo lo que venga sobre él al hacerlo… más o menos… "Cosas que pasan… al robar un beso…"


_[Esta Historia participa en el 3º Reto "Cosas que pasan…" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"]_

_"Cosas que pasan… al robar un beso…"_

Entre un millón de cosas por hacer y otro infinito más de etcéteras, por fin he podido tener el tiempo indicado para subir esta historia, es mi primera publicación de Enredados, así que espero que me tengan algo de compasión, amo la película como no tienen ni idea, y pido de rodillas por una secuela, pero mientras Disney se hace el duro, yo empezaré a publicar mis alocadas ideas; a veces, lo haré con ayuda de algún reto, cómo ahora, los retos me ayudan muchísimo para decidirme a publicar algo. Soy como la persona que va a saltar desde lo alto de una cascada, necesita un empujón, el Foro me ayuda a mí y yo ayudo al Foro, en el cual todos son muy amables, dinámicos y entusiastas, anímense ¡Participen!

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Tangled, en español, _Enredados_, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. Entre otros contribuyentes e implicados; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Tristemente, nada me pertenece. Todo es de Disney y sus amigos con money.

**Resumen:** En el Castillo del Reino del Sol las tardes pueden ser muy aburridas y atareadas, pero no puede ser algo que el gran Eugene no pueda solucionar con sus ideas. El día de hoy robará algo muy especial: un beso, y está listo para todo lo que venga sobre él al hacerlo… más o menos…

**Rated K+:** Por claras razones de que es una historia pasajera, breve y apta para todo público, unas cuántas palabras no muy usadas, pero nada fuera del contexto apto para todo público, después de todo, estoy aquí expresando mi amor por tan hermosa obra de arte como lo es la película, y que decir de su música, que es el tono de mi despertador. Exijo más cameos, por lo menos XD.

La pareja principal será Eugene Fitzherbert &amp; Rapunzel, espero manejar correctamente a los personajes y mantener su esencia, aunque claramente, tendrán mi toque de fanática algo fuera de los cabales. Adoro a estos tortolos, espero tener mucho más de ellos dos en un futuro.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

…

_**El Mejor Ladrón.**_

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Flynn Rider, ahora mejor llamado Eugene Fitzherbert, siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo como el mejor ladrón, de un grado tan sublime y perfeccionista, que podía llegar a ser arrogante, pero, incluso a través de sus propios elogios, sus constantes afirmaciones de magnificencia al hurtar tienen un carácter verídico innegable; su esposa Rapunzel es testigo presente de tal hecho, pues ha sido la víctima de su querido marido varias veces, desde el momento en que lo conoció, y sin cesar incluso en el tiempo actual de su buen matrimonio.

En el pasado, había usado dicha astucia insaciable para conseguir considerables alianzas con otros forajidos con propósitos de grandes ganancias, así fue como, de hecho, conoció a quien se convertiría en su amada esposa, cuando había iniciado una avariciosa empresa con los Hermanos Stabbington, para robar la corona de la princesa perdida del próspero Reino del Sol. Lo había logrado, adquiriéndola bajo las narices de más de una decena de guardias, burlándose de uno en persona, desapareciendo en el acto, huyendo al bosque, y ahí la verdadera historia inicia.

Pues más astuto fue el destino, de la mano con las ironías de la vida, quien le enredó en todo un drama lleno de aventuras y peligros, incluso terminando como la historia de su _muerte_, y así mismo se hizo famosa tal hazaña pues así mismo le encantaba contarla dándose aires, pero el buen Eugene salió del gran embrollo con algo de suerte, y magia, proveniente de una mágica flor dorada, que había hecho posible su regreso a la vida; y ahora su flor de la vida, era Rapunzel, no podría disfrutar de la vida sin ella, el despertar cada mañana y verla a su lado, le devolvía el aliento y le recordaba lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser estar vivo y haber luchado por lo que su corazón deseaba para ser feliz.

Pero, un momento, él nunca dejó de ser un ladrón.

Aquí viene su momento favorito del día, saber qué tomar, sin aviso alguno, por un tiempo prestado indefinido. Lo que más le gustaba hurtar a este pillo gallardo tiene un nombre muy descriptivo, que a todos nos acelera el corazón y colorea nuestras mejillas al tenerlo.

_Besos._

Pero no son de cualquiera, no, son únicamente los de su adorable y morena esposa, quien, al estar aprendiendo cómo ser una apta sucesora al trono, no tenía ya casi tiempo que concederle a su querido Eugene: antes se proponían pasear por distintos lugares del reino, aprender a cocinar algo, visitar algunos centros de ayuda a niños y mayores; todos los días eran distintos, pero, para su desgracia, las cosas ya no podían ser tan libres como antes: había llegado la terminación del otoño, la nieve aún no hacía acto de presencia, pero la temperatura ya bajaba, y cómo en otros años anteriores en el castillo, Eugene ya sabía lo que significaba.

Estudios para Rapunzel, y para él, por parte de sus amables suegros.

Cinco años consecutivos eran prueba de que la historia volvería a repetirse, así que, ya preparado, había contestado todo rápidamente a su profesor personal, y sin pedir permiso, se había escondido entre los pasillos; ¡Por favor! ¡Era un príncipe! No por sangre, pero si por unión marital ante Dios. Mayor de edad, casado ¿Acaso eso no decía nada a nadie? Era independiente desde los ocho años, no se re-independizaría al ascender al trono, por amor a la cordura, ¿Qué clase de cerebro tiene la aristocracia bajo el sombrero?

Dejando de lado todos sus pucheros, Eugene se preparó para su emboscada, como todo un perfecto conocedor de la estructura, en el patio trasero del palacio, aguardó agazapado en una de las ramas del árbol más cercano de la entrada norte, por donde estaba seguro que saldría Rapunzel. Apretó más contra sí la soga que estaba amarrada en una de las salientes de estatuas decorativas del lugar.

Oyó la risa de su mujer, esa era su señal, se arrojó contra la pared, detuvo su impulso con los pies, y, en un vuelo un tanto más lento, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta, un tanto bocabajo, tomó el rostro de la castaña rápidamente y de igual forma, juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Había tomado un beso sin previo aviso, así, como tanto le gusta.

La terminación del impulso lo mandó de regreso a las raíces del árbol en el que anteriormente estaba esperando su oportunidad ya tomada, sin esperar que su esposa saliera de la sorpresa, Eugene salió corriendo tan rápido como una bala, atravesando el patio trasero e ingresando por la Puerta Este de aquella fortaleza, lo hizo estallado en carcajadas y sonrisas de travesura, idénticas a las de un infante.

He aquí una enumeración de las cosas que pueden pasar al robar un beso, todas aglomeradas en este pequeño acontecimiento de un tranquilo día de finales de otoño, en el Reino del Sol.

Primero: Ser perseguido.

Claramente, la opción más obvia que acontezca tras tomar algo tan importante. Eugene sabía que Rapunzel no dejaría de seguirle el rastro hasta caerle encima y besarlo de vuelta, pues así decía ella, que tomaba de regreso lo que era legítimamente suyo, aunque para Eugene, era sólo la recompensa de haber bajado y subido los pisos extensos en su casi infinita persecución; llena de escondites, de risillas, de pasadizos internos y de amas de llaves sorprendidas por el escándalo. El juego de los príncipes era a su vez, motivo de ternura para toda la población, pues estaban conscientes de que su amada futura soberana gozaba de un matrimonio de amor incondicional.

Eugene corría como si rivalizara contra el propio Max, pensaba que había dejado a Rapunzel en la escalera de caracol, si doblada a la izquierda y subía por la gran escalera interna de una de las salas principales, llegaría a la biblioteca sin problemas. De allí, a la cocina, se decidió trazando el mapa en su cabeza.

Segunda cuestión que puede sucederte al robar un beso: Ser pillado por tu suegro.

Oh, sí, invocando a todos los rayos y relámpagos, Eugene frenó drásticamente para no chocar con su _padre_, y el Rey, que apenas acababa de salir del pasillo por el cual el joven ladrón quería escabullirse, también detuvo su calmada marcha para verle con esos ojos analíticos y experimentados. Su suegro podía ser a veces un poco sobreprotector, pero tenía un buen corazón, e incluso, parecía entender sus ganas de cometer travesuras, por lo mismo, el soberano se hizo al lado, medio sorprendiéndolo.

— Espero que hayas terminado con tus obligaciones, muchacho. — Como si fuese un permiso, envuelto en advertencia, Eugene reinició su carrera con aún más rapidez que antes, pues había perdido dos valiosos minutos. Con algo más de emoción, dio por sentado el hecho de que _Papá_ estaba entreteniendo a Rapunzel, pues sus llamados ya no eran tan cercanos.

Aunque sin saberlo, quizás le estaba informando a la morena de algún atajo. Si era así, utilizando su astucia, cambió su ruta a la cocina por el camino más largo, y al cambiar de dirección, hizo contacto visual con su perseguidora, quién casi le pisaba los talones, en uso de su adrenalina activa, saltó las escaleras e intentó perderla.

Tercer Imprevisto que puede suceder al robar un beso: Resbalarte en el pasillo Sur.

En la primera curva, cuando su pie estuvo en contacto con el piso mojado, la suela del zapato siguió de largo y todo su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, como resultado comprobó que acababan de limpiar y que todo el peso en el trasero de golpe no se siente para nada bien. Se quedó quieto contra la pared, sintió como los pasos de Rapunzel seguían de largo por el pasillo antes abandonado. Tan pronto la pantera se fue, se dedicó a pararse de una manera tal que parecía abuelo, mientras se sobaba la base de la columna y sus entrenados glúteos.

Se rio entre dientes, ya había tenido caídas más graves y en el oficio de ladrón una simple caída no puede detenerte, en cierta metáfora, se recordó a si mismo que cada vez que uno se da contra el suelo al tropezar, sólo queda encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse y seguir adelante.

Y vaya que sí que debía apurarse a seguir adelante, su nombre retumbando por las cuatro paredes le alertaba que la bien amada rastreadora se había dado cuenta de su truco y venía por sobre sus pasos para encontrarle de nuevo. Aun considerando el juego como muy corto, se dio un buen impulso y siguió su trayecto.

Cuarto Imprevisto: Esconderte en la cocina y robar un bocadillo.

Exhausto, y con la lengua de corbata, Eugene por fin llegó a la cocina del castillo, que estaba en el lado este; y por un gabinete medio abierto y las galletas desaparecidas, pudo deducir fácilmente que la Reina ya antes había arrasado por el lugar como un huracán. Buscó con la mirada por toda la estancia alguna cosa que hubiese dejado _mamá_, y se sintió aliviado de encontrar una canilla de pan y los quesos intactos, se preparó rápidamente unos emparedados, sabía que Rapunzel le estaría persiguiendo pensando que se había dirigido al pasillo oeste, pues había dejado rastros falsos antes de iniciar su travesura.

Un ladrón reconoce a otro ladrón, y eso fue lo que el aplicó con la madre de su amada, utilizando las ganas que tenía de recuperar el nivel de azúcar, se subió a una silla y encontró al final de unos estantes, oculto bajo sacos livianos, la mermelada de durazno, favorita de la soberana, y para su desgracia, la víctima de todos los escondites que podían existir.

Unos relinchos llamaron su atención, se asomó por el ventanal del piso medio escondido, Maximus estaba regañando a unos soldados, y esa era una escena que nadie en la vida debería perderse. Para Eugene, no hay nada mejor que una travesura dentro de otra travesura.

Quinto Imprevisto: Ser correteado por Maximus por entrar al entrenamiento sin permiso.

Así es, porque tener agallar para robar un beso también quiere decir que puedes tener agallas para correr por todo el medio de una sesión de entrenamiento de Maximus; y el responsable animal, tan intuitivo y audaz, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la distracción que su persona ejercía, se dio a la importantísima tarea de dirigirlo a la salida… aunque no de la forma más pacífica posible, debía de aclarar.

Eugene, que pensó que su amigo sólo le relincharía, no sospechaba demasiado del mal día que tenía, así que, para cuando vio al cuadrúpedo acercarse con ojos furiosos, nació una nueva distracción para todos los presentes: la divertida escena del hombre que se volvería su Rey, siendo correteado por Maximus, su Capitán, técnicamente eran un manchón blanco y enorme tras otro manchón marrón y rápido.

Por el rabillo del ojo el moreno divisó a su morena en uno de los balcones cercanos, quien soltaba exclamaciones de vitoria al encontrarle, debía darse prisa, el juego estaba a punto de terminar.

— ¡Te debo unas manzanas, Max! — Se despidió con apuro, el caballo se detuvo en el límite del área de entrenamiento al reconocer que el intruso se retiraba por fin por la puerta oeste. Relinchó con orgullo, el carácter es fundamental en todo líder, rápidamente puso a sus hombres de vuelta a trabajar, esta vez, de mejor humor por la liberación de la tensión.

Sexto Imprevisto: Regresar al punto de inicio.

Una de las leyes de los ladrones se basa en esto, un buen ladrón, siempre regresará al lugar del crimen, mayormente para cerciorarse de que nadie sospeche de él o le reconozca, en otra parte lo hacen para reírse directamente en las caras de los miembros de seguridad. En el caso de Eugene, en aquella tarde, era porque así quería terminar su hazaña, había subido y bajado, resbalado y saltado, correteado y casi chocado con su suegro. Era momento de esperar a que su esposa le saltara encima y reír juntos porque por fin habían cambiado la rutina de aquellos monótonos días.

Amaba teñir el paisaje de la vida de colores, más aun con una pareja tan sensible y alegre como ella, quien reconocía con facilidad las perturbaciones del ambiente y de las personas que le rodean; lugares tan quietos y encerrados, no son el hogar de una flor silvestre llena de libertad y luz. Fue bajando el ritmo de su trote mientras más se acercaba a la puerta este del patio, había atravesado el castillo en línea recta desde la dirección contraria, pensó que estaba haciendo un buen ejercicio para mantenerse en forma, más aun cuando empezaba a llegar la época de las cenas por las celebraciones tradicionales del invierno.

Séptimo Imprevisto: Que tu esposa ya te espere detrás del árbol del Patio trasero.

Un buen susto se llevó cuando, acercándose al árbol donde había dejado la soga con la cual había logrado su cometido, detrás de la cansada madera de otoño, salió su Rapunzel con una de esas miradas hechizantes de mujer.

— Eugene — Pronunció con vibraciones entre dientes, de forma tal que no supo si era por irritación, para asustarle demás o por placer.

— Cariño, mi vida… — Fue dando pasos de retroceso, es bien sabido que cuando una fiera se menea hacia ti no puedes luchar contra ella, mucho menos con esa delineada figura, quedaría hecho trizas en un santiamén. — Pensé que… tardarías un poquito más — Es que no podía mantener esa confesión en la garganta y tragársela, era necesario decirlo. En un movimiento gatuno, como aquellos con los que ella lo había maravillado al conocerse, lo tumbó contra el suave césped.

— Utilicé el pasadizo de la cocina a la biblioteca, el resto fue más sencillo. — Conque atajos fuera del tablero, Eugene sonrió con orgullo, ella aprendía rápido, y justo fue pensarlo, porque, aprovechando que su esposo tenía la guardia baja, Rapunzel unió rápidamente sus labios con los de él. El chocolate quedo prendado del esmeralda, y el joven no supo ni cómo era posible enamorarse cada vez más profundamente con cada beso. — Esto es mío — Proclamó con victoria.

Lo que es seguro que te pase al robar un beso, es que te roben un beso de vuelta, de eso no cabe duda alguna.

Rapunzel soltó una de esas carcajadas melodiosas que tanto le caracterizaban, guardando en su mente la imagen de Eugene sonrojado; podía darse el muy serio y todo, pero en realidad…

Aquel hombre, era el más tierno y delicado de la faz de la tierra.

Le había ganado de nuevo, Eugene dejó salir todo el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones, acomodándose mejor en el césped, abrazando a su esposa contra sí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dedicó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del ocaso.

Rapunzel suspiró enamorada disfrutando de su calidez, como lo hacía infinidad de veces, todos los días.

**Fin de "El Mejor Ladrón"**

_Pero no de sus aventuras…_

Escrito por Marianna B.

* * *

…

Ey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? =D

No sean duros conmigo, estoy muy emocionada ya que es mi primera publicación de una historia de Tangled, ame la película, la adoro, es gloriosa, y amo también esto que cree, le he puesto mucho de mi corazón, espero que les guste, no saben cuánto disfrute escribiéndolo, espero que todo el torrente de emociones que sufrí, también las hayan experimentado ustedes.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones, abrir una cuenta es gratis, por si no lo sabían y una palabrita suya de apoyo son como diez tazas extra de chocolate con energía para mí. Juntos podremos mejorar! Y mi meta es ser con cada escrito aún mejor para que puedan disfrutar de cada pequeño detalle de mis trabajos :D Después de todo, es lo que comparto con ustedes y el mundo, igualmente, si mi trabajo es copiado, por favor, notifíquenlo, pues este es el fruto de mi esfuerzo, mucho más allá del disfrute.

Quise imaginar cómo sería una quieta tarde cualquiera en el castillo para los momentos en que estos dos ya estaban casados, y esto fue lo que surgió de mi alocada imaginación, he quedado mucho más que feliz, personalmente me gustó, aunque lo haya hecho yo.

Hasta la próxima, amigos.

Con mucho cariño, saludos, tareas, sueño y maquetas por hacer.

**Marianita-chan =3**

¡Nos Leemos!

"_Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías._

_**Marianna B."**_


End file.
